Eva-Yuliana (Yulia) Germanovna Serova
Eva-Yuliana (Yulia) Germanovna Serova, often referred to as either just 'Yulia '''or '''Eva, '''is a 25-year-old Russian-Resmarian woman with blue eyes and brown hair. History Pre-Series Eva was born on December 1st, 2033, to Russian parents Karina (Karinushka) Danilova Serova and Konstantin (Kostya) Konstantinovich Serova in Moscow, Russia. Her father named her, and then died the day after he did so. Eva's mom got a job as a Resmarian Secret Service agent through pure chance and moved to Resma shortly after getting the job. When Eva started school, it became apparent that something was off about Eva. The first thing they noticed was that Eva would periodically meow at the blackboard as her teacher gave instructions. The second thing they noticed was how often she'd look away and speak to herself in Russian. She was taken to the doctor and diagnosed with schizophrenia shortly there-after. When she turned 14, she was gifted with her first car, a small Ford Escape. She was accepted into the prestigious music academy Highland Music Academy, but her mother refused to let her attend. The reason her mother gave was that "not only is it hard to get to without an official Butterscotch Hills Pass, but to get there would mean you're breaking the law and staying up past curfew." Eva ended up going to Oak Leaf High School, the community high school for the Sespet region, where she's been going ever since. The Last Stand (main series) ''Twenty-Two Hours At the beginning of the book, we see Eva about to leave for school. She is yelled at by her best friend/neighbor, Sanrith Zumkas, but before he can get anywhere, Eva runs into Officer Savarese and her Rockruff, Jupiter. Eva distracts the officer with a question and bends down to pet the Pokémon, but Mina catches her and sends her off with a warning. Sanrith drops down from the window and reminds her that school is closed for Sage Chiaki Crownleaf's birthday this week. He then asks her if she's willing to go to the arcade with him. She agrees to this plan. They don't get far before they run into the Sage's daughter, Sakura Hirabayashi, who calls out to Eva, acting as though they'd already met, addressing her as Yuliaya. Because of this, Eva gets mad and yells at Sakura, not realizing that she could get her mother fired. When she finally realizes this, Sakura is brandishing a weapon. Since Crown Princesses aren't allowed to have weapons, Eva apologizes hastily, telling Sakura to "put down the weapon before you chop your own head off" as she does so. Sakura puts away the weapon, which Eva can now see is a katana. It looks as though it had been made by the Arashiro clan's blacksmiths for the famed Agent under their name, Agent Arashiro. Pokémon As a person in the Sespet region, despite having family in the Resmarian Secret Service, she was not allowed to have Pokémon legally. So, she illegally obtained the following Pokémon from her journey: * Dawn - her mother's Pachirisu * an unnamed Geodude *an unnamed Togedemaru Quotes Trivia * She hates crabs. * Eva does not like chocolate. Especially white chocolate. * Before The Unbound Rising, she had never been in a leadership role. ** She was forced to take the position. * She is a Shifter. ** Her friends, family, and everyone else all call these people ''Strippers ''because of the fact that, in order to shift, they need to be naked. * She is the voice of reason behind the country's 10 P.M. curfew for college students and people under the age of 30, which was carried over from the old government. ** Nightmare Rose is the only person in the series who strongly dislikes this policy. ** Trade schools and community colleges fall under the "college" group. * She is an illegimite child. ** Her father was a fertility doctor, while her mother, who hadn't planned on having kids, was both a former sex ed teacher and a Resmarian Secret Service agent. *** Her mother would have died had she not given birth, for some reason. * Eva has a birthmark shaped like the islands of the Philippines on her back. * She is an elfegrationist. ** She's trying to gain equal rights for (human) half-elves and elves. * While not mentioned in the actual series, she is a Leo by personality and a Sagittarius by birth date. * She is the best musician in the whole of Resma. * She's had straight A's since 5th grade. * Nightmare Rose and Eva are polar opposites. * Eva used to wear glasses. Category:Characters